Caitlin Todd Had A Cold
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Kate has a rather nasty cold and Tony comes to nurse her back to health. One-shot.Tate. pure fluff... Enjoy!


**A/N: So I don't remember where I got the idea for this but here it is. Turn back now if you can't handle fluff 'cause that's all this is. Anywhere enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Kate and Tony and I also don't own Mission Impossible.**

oOoOoOo

Caitlin Todd Has A Cold

oOoOoOo

Caitlin Todd had a cold, not a simple case of the sniffles, a full blown cold. The kind that feels like your head is exploding and your lungs want to jump out of your chest. The kind of cold that forces you to sleep on your side so you can breathe enough to sleep, provided you can stop coughing long enough to breathe.

Kate had been stuck at home for the past week suffering and the only thing that was slowly but surely getting her through the day was that it was Friday and Tony would be off in an hour and would nurse her back to health all weekend.

Kate sat in the middle of her sectional with the TV going and a pile of blankets nearly hiding her from view entirely. On top of her blankets was a slowly growing pile of tissues. Every couple of minutes Kate looked up at the clock hoping more time had gone by than she knew had.

After a while she started to grow tired again. She meant to just rest her eyes a little until Tony showed up but as she yawned, pulled her blankets closer around herself and leaned her head on the side of the couch she felt more tired than she thought she was.

oOoOoOo

More than an hour later Kate awoke in her bed snuggled up to something or someone warm and a gentle hand brushing her bangs away from her forehead. Once her tired brain put two and two together Kate knew exactly who she was cuddled next to but when she went to say hi a coughing fit over took her instead. Tony helped her sit up and gently patted her back until she stopped coughing then offered her a glass of water, which she gladly took.

Once she had taken a long sip from it and she felt she could breathe again she handed the glass back and slowly sat up.

"Thanks," She said as Tony took the glass and set it on the bedside table.

"You're welcome," Tony said softly as he gently placed a hand on Kate's forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Kate mumbled with a sigh that turned into a coughing fit as her breath caught in her throat.

Tony pulled Kate into his lap and rubbed her back until she stopped coughing.

"I hate this," Kate said once she had caught her breath and leaned her head on Tony's shoulder.

"I know," Tony said as he brushed her bangs out of her face, "you need anything? Some tea or soup or something?"

"Maybe some soup," Kate said with a yawn," and something to unplug my nose."

"Alright," Tony said before kissing the end of Kate's nose, "Chicken Noodle soup with a side order of VapoRub coming right up."

He flashed Kate one of his trade mark smiles as he got off the bed.

"Come wake me up when the soup's ready," Kate said as Tony made the leave the room, "I'm gonna take another nap."

"Alright," Tony said sending Kate one more smile and walking back to plant a gentle kiss on Kate's forehead before leaving her room and softly pulling the door closed behind him.

Tony walked into the kitchen and started to go through cupboards and the fridge to see if Kate had the ingredients for homemade soup. Coming up short on a few things he decided it was best to just make it from the can rather than leaving Kate to grocery shop. He grabbed a can of soup from the cupboard and poured it into a pot he found in a drawer next to the stove. He set it on the stove while he filled the can back up with water and poured it in as well then mixed it in and turned the element on. After giving the soup one more stir, he went to the washroom in search of VapoRub.

After searching the entire washroom Tony found the VapoRub in the cabinet over the toilet behind some lotion and nail polish remover. He took it back to the kitchen with him and set it on the counter while he gathered up a bowl, spoon and a glass of cold water. After a little searching he found a nice silver serving tray and decided it would be perfect to bring Kate's soup to her. He set it on the counter and checked the soup. Finding it hot he carefully ladled it into the bowl he had set out and arranged the bowl, glass, spoon and jar of Vapo-rub on the tray. He picked the tray up by its handles and headed for Kate's room. He nudged the door open with his shoulder and walked in making sure to be quiet. He set the tray on the bedside table then crawled onto the bed beside Kate, who was fast asleep.

Tony started gently brushing Kate's bangs from where they had fallen into her face.

"Kate," Tony said softly, "time to wake up, your soup is ready."

Kate just mumbled something Tony couldn't hear and snuggled up to him. Tony sighed and glanced at him watch. Kate had only been asleep for about 45 minutes so he decided to let her sleep a little longer.

He sat there and watched her sleep for almost an hour before she woke up.

Kate woke up laying on Tony's stomach. She nuzzled into his shirt a bit and slung an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Tony felt her move and started gently stroking her hair.

"Hey," Tony said softly, "you ready to wake up yet?"

Kate shook her head and let out a soft cough.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked just as softly, "I have your soup and some Vapo-rub to help you breathe."

"Fine," Kate said with a yawn as she sat up.

"You feeling any better," Tony asked as he felt Kate's forehead.

"Not really," Kate mumbled, "I'm still congested and I'm getting a headache."

"I have to go heat up your soup, do you want me to bring you something for your head when I come back?" Tony asked softly as he started up rubbing small circles with his figure tips on Kate's left temple.

"Yes please," Kate said leaning into Tony's touch.

"Alright," Tony said as he removed his fingers and placed a soft kiss on where they had been, "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Kate said with another yawn followed by a cough.

Tony placed a kiss on Kate's forehead before sliding off the bed and retrieving the bowl of soup from the tray on the nightstand.

He walked into the kitchen and put the soup in the microwave for 1 minute before heading to the washroom to find the ibuprofen. Once he had found what he was looking for he headed back into the kitchen just as the microwave beeped. He put the bottle of ibuprofen into his pocket before pulling the bowl from the microwave and heading back to Kate in her bedroom. He walked in and set the bowl back where it had been on the tray then picked it up by its handles and going around to Kate's side of the bed. Kate sat back up when she saw Tony walk in. Once she seemed comfortable Tony gently placed the tray on her lap then crawled back onto the bed beside her and pulled out the bottle of ibuprofen.

"Here you go," Tony said as he handed Kate 2 of the tablets.

"Thanks," Kate said as she took the tablets Tony offered and swallowed them with a sip of water before starting in on the soup.

"Be careful," Tony said as Kate went to bring a spoonful of soup to her lips, "It's hot."

Kate sent a smile Tony's way before her lips formed into a small 'O' and she softly blew on the soup before placing the spoonful in her mouth.

"It's really good," Kate said after she had swallowed, "thanks for making it for me."

"No problem," Tony said with a smile, "I'm glad you like it."

Kate smiled before continuing to eat.

Once her bowl was empty and she had finished half of her water she leaned back against the headboard and yawned. Tony moved the tray back to the nightstand then grabbed the VapoRub.

"You want a bit of this before you go back to sleep?" Tony asked as he held the jar up.

Kate nodded before yawning again and coughing a little. Tony unscrewed the jar and scooped a little VapoRub out before gently nudging the top of Kate's top aside slightly to rub it in. Kate inhaled semi deeply as her chest loosened up a little.

"How's that?" Tony asked sweetly as he screwed the lid back onto the VapoRub jar.

"Better," Kate said with a smile, "thanks."

She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Tony's cheek before snuggling back into bed.

Tony leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kate's forehead before moving off the bed.

"I'm gonna go wash these dishes," Tony said as he picked up the tray, "I'll be right back."

"K," Kate mumbled sleepily.

Tony headed for the kitchen. He set the tray on the counter as he walked in and collected up all the dishes then poured the leftover soup into a container and put it in the fridge before filling the sink with hot soapy water. He washed all the dishes and set them on a drying rack beside the sink. Tony tidied the kitchen a little then headed back to Kate. When he walked into the bedroom he couldn't help but smile. Kate was curled up on her side with a pillow clenched tight to her chest.

Tony glanced down at his watch and found that it was almost 10pm. He smiled and turned off the light and headed for the washroom to brush his teeth. Once he was finished he headed back to Kate's room and crawled onto the bed beside her while pulling the covers over himself. Kate seemed to know he was there and let go of the pillow to roll over and snuggle up to Tony's chest. Tony pulled her close before falling into a peaceful sleep.

oOoOoOo

Tony was startled awake around 1 am by a loud sound and the shaking of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up looking to Kate's side of the bed. Kate was awake and in the middle of a coughing fit. Tony slide over to her and started rubbing her back until she stopped coughing then he reached over and grabbed the glass of water he had left on the nightstand and handed it to Kate. She took it and took a couple small sips before handing it back. Tony set the glass back on the nightstand before turning back to Kate and pulling her close.

"You ok?" Tony asked softly.

"I can breathe now if that's what you're asking but besides that I don't feel any better," Kate said grumpily.

"Do you need anything before we go back to bed?" Tony asked as he brushed Kate's hair away from her face.

"Nothing I want to take," Kate said as she yawned and nuzzled into the side of Tony's neck.

"Meaning cough syrup?" Tony said with a chuckle.

"No," Kate mumbled with a whine.

"I'll be right back," Tony said as he set Kate beside him on the bed before getting up and heading for the washroom.

He opened up the medicine cabinet over top of the sink and fished put a bottle of Nyquil. With the bottle in tow he headed back to Kate's room. When he walked in Kate glanced at him as he walked in then buried her face in her pillow.

"Kate," Tony said warningly, "It's late, just take some cough syrup so you can get a good sleep and feel better."

Kate sighed into her pillow before rolling over.

"Fine hand it over," Kate said holding her hand out.

Tony turned the bottle over and read the label before popping the cup off the top and unscrewing the top then pouring Kate a shot of the green syrup. Kate took it when it was offered and downed it quickly before gagging.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Tony asked sending Kate a charming smile.

"It was so bad," Kate whined.

Tony set the bottle on the nightstand then crawled back into bed. He pulled Kate close again and she snuggled up to his chest. Tony started up gently rubbing Kate's back until he heard her start to softly snore. He smiled and kissed the top of her head before letting himself drift off to sleep.

oOoOoOo

It was 8am when Tony woke up again not because of noise or the bed shaking but because he was cold. He opened his eyes and found why he was cold, Kate had rolled away from him in her sleep and taken the comforter with her. He yawned then rolled closer to her and pulled the comforter back over him as well and draped an arm over Kate's waist. Kate rolled over and snuggled into his chest and with that Tony was asleep again.

oOoOoOo

Around 10 am Tony woke up again. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned then looked at his watch. Seeing what time it was he decided it was time to get up. He turned to Kate to wake her up and found her side of the bed empty. He stretched then headed out of the bedroom and towards the living room. He heard coughing as walked up behind the couch and found Kate curled up under a pile of blankets. She finished coughing and blew her nose miserably. Tony walked around the couch and sighed.

"What are you doing out here?" Tony asked with another sigh as he picked her up and sat down on the couch with her in his lap.

"I woke up coughing and I didn't want to wake you up so I came out here," Kate said with a miserable cough into Tony's shoulder.

"You could've woken me up," Tony said as he rubbed her back, "You didn't have to come all the way out here."

"You just looked so peaceful," Kate mumbled with another cough that she smothered in Tony's shoulder.

Tony sighed as he continued to rub Kate's back.

"Next time don't hesitate to wake me up if you need me," Tony said with a slight sternness in his tone, "Ok?"

"Alright," Kate mumbled into Tony's shoulder.

"Good," Tony said pulling Kate a little closer, "Now do you want some breakfast?"

"Not really," Kate said as she nuzzled Tony's neck.

"You should eat something," Tony said as if he was speaking to a child.

"Fine," Kate said with a sigh, "How about a smoothie."

"I can do that," Tony said, "what do you want in it?"

"Um there's some vanilla yogurt in the fridge and some strawberries," Kate said before coughing into her hand, "and see if you can find a banana."

"Alright," Tony said before planting a soft kiss on Kate's forehead then setting her beside him on the couch, "I'll be back in a sec."

"K," Kate said as she snuggled into the blanket that she'd left on the couch the day before.

Tony tucked the blanket around her before heading for the kitchen to blend up Kate's smoothie.

20 minutes later Tony emerged from the kitchen with Kate's smoothie in hand. He sat down where he had been before and handed Kate the glass.

"Here you go," Tony said sweetly, "I couldn't find a banana but I did find the yogurt and strawberries."

"Thank you," Kate said as she snuggled back up to Tony's side and sipped at her smoothie.

"No problem," Tony said as he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Tony grabbed the remote and turned on the TV then started flipping through channels. A couple minutes later he found something ok to watch and settled on the channel. Kate sat sipping slowly away at her smoothie until the cup was empty.

As the show credits scrolled on the screen signalling the end of the show Tony's stomach growled. Kate giggled which turned into a coughing fit. Tony rubbed her back until she stopped then smiled.

"I guess I need to eat some breakfast," Tony said as he retrieved her cup from where it had fallen in her lap, "you wanna join me in the kitchen or stay here and watch TV?"

"I'll come with you," Kate said with a yawn as she pulled the blanket around her shoulders just a little tighter before accepting the hand Tony offered and she was gently pulled to her feet.

Tony wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders and they headed in the direction of the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen Kate sat down at the kitchen table and Tony set her cup in the sink before heading to the fridge to figure out what to eat. After surveying what was in the fridge he decided on an omelette.

As Tony got to work on his omelette Kate just sat quietly watching him. It didn't take long for Tony to finish cooking his omelette and sit down at the table across from Kate.

"You want some?" Tony asked with a smile.

"That's alright," Kate said returning his smile, "I'm ok."

"Ok," Tony said before starting to eat.

Kate sat intently watching Tony until his plate was empty and he got up to put it in the sink. Kate yawned and coughed before sniffling.

"Tony can you pass me a tissue?" Kate mumbled as she motioned to the box on the counter while trying to keep her nose from running too much.

"Sure," Tony said as he grabbed a tissue from the box and handed it over to Kate.

She smiled her thanks before blowing her nose into the tissue.

"I think I'm going back to bed," Kate said around another yawn as she threw her tissue into the garbage can beside the counter.

Tony walked up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Alright," He said sweetly, "I'm just gonna wash these dishes then I'll be in to cuddle you."

"You don't have to wash those," Kate said motioning to the sink, "I can do it later."

"You're sick, all you need to do is get better," Tony said softly shushing her protests, "it'll take no time at all."

"Alright," Kate said as she yawned again before shuffling off to her room.

As she walked into her room she shed the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders and crawled under the covers of her bed. She curled herself around one of her pillows, the one that Tony had slept on the night before, and coughed again before sighing and inhaling deeply then falling into a semi-peaceful sleep.

oOoOoOo

Tony washed all of the dishes that had slowly piled up over the week and put them all away after some searching to find the right places for everything. Once he was finished with the dishes had tidied the kitchen up then headed to the living room to do the same. When he was satisfied with the state of the apartment he finally headed for Kate's room. He walked in and couldn't help but smile. Kate was sprawled out on the bed snoring softly with her comforter tangled around her legs. After standing in the doorway and admiring how cute she is even when she's asleep Tony walked over to the bed and gently untangled her and pulled the comforter up to her chin. Kate coughed in her sleep then rolled over and got comfortable. Tony crawled up on the bed beside her and gently brushed her bangs away from her face. Kate rolled closer to him and snuggled up to his stomach with a cough. Tony started gently rubbing her back and Kate snuggled a little closer before starting to snore again.

oOoOoOo

It was 3 hours before Kate woke up again, due to a coughing fit that jolted her out of her semi-peaceful sleep. Tony helped her sit up and rubbed her back until she stopped then handed her a glass of water that he had left on the nightstand. She accepted it and took a few small sips before handing it back.

"I hope this stops soon," Kate whined as she leaned back on the pillows.

"It should clear up soon," Tony said reassuringly, "are you getting hungry?"

"No, just tired still," Kate whined around a yawn.

"Alright," Tony said as he brushed Kate's bangs away from her forehead, "you wanna take some cough syrup then I'll give you a massage."

"Sounds good to me," Kate said as she sat up again.

Tony kissed her forehead as he reached across her to retrieve the cough syrup and VapoRub from the nightstand. He poured Kate a shot of cough syrup and handed it over with her glass of water. Kate downed the shot and made a face then washed it down with a sip of water. She took a couple more sips then handed the glass back. Tony set the glass back on nightstand then turned to Kate and gently moved the straps of her tank top off her shoulders. He scooped a dollop of VapoRub out of the jar then started massaging it into Kate's shoulders and back. As he got further into his massage he could hear Kate making deeper breaths as the VapoRub started to loosen up her chest. Once he was finished on her back he gently turned her to face him and rubbed the excess VapoRub into her chest.

"Feel better?" Tony asked with a smile as he pulled the straps of Kate's tank top back onto her shoulders.

"Yes," Kate said returning Tony's smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," Tony said as Kate got comfortable and he tucked her in then planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'm gonna go eat and then I'll be back."

"Alright," Kate mumbled as she fell asleep.

Tony headed for the kitchen to find some dinner. He searched around the kitchen and ended up with a frozen pizza. Deciding that he didn't want to wait for delivery and the pizza looked ok he started to preheat the oven.

While he waited he refilled the glass on Kate's nightstand with clean cold water and replaced it where it had been before. He pulled the comforter up a little further and kissed Kate's forehead before heading back to the kitchen to put his pizza in the oven. He set the timer for the 20 minutes the back of the box said to then slid off to the living room. He flopped down on the couch and started flipping through channels. He finally found something to watch just as the timer on the oven went off. He threw a couple pieces on to a plate and grabbed a coke from the fridge then headed back into the living room.

Half an hour later Tony finished up the last bit of his pizza and headed back to the kitchen. He put the rest of the pizza in a container and popped it into the fridge then washed up his dishes before heading back to Kate's room.

When he walked in he saw Kate had rolled around enough to tangle herself up in her sheets again. Just like he had before Tony gently untangled her and pulled the comforter back up to her chin. Kate rolled onto her side and let out a small cough before settling. Tony looked down at his watch and sighed. It was too early for him to go to bed but he didn't want to leave Kate alone. As he turned towards the door he caught sight of the small TV sitting on Kate's dresser. There was a DVD player beside it. He didn't remember that being there but it did solve his problem. He headed back to the living room and over to the shelf where Kate kept her DVDs. He looked through her collection a couple times before deciding on one of the Mission Impossible movies. He headed back to the bedroom and over to the TV. Once he located the remotes he popped the disc into the DVD player and hit play then crawled up beside Kate on the bed. Kate rolled closer to him and as the movie started up Tony started running his fingers through her hair and gently untangling any knots he found.

oOoOoOo

As the credits scrolled across the screen Kate rolled over and stretched before slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Tony said with a smile, "you feeling better?"

"A little," Kate said returning Tony's smile.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked sweetly.

"Yeah a little," Kate said with a little yawn.

"How does some soup sound?" Tony asked as he slid off the bed and moved to Kate side.

"Sounds good to me," Kate said taking the hand Tony offered and slid off the bed before following him to the kitchen.

As they walked in Kate took a seat at the table and Tony got to work warming up her soup. A couple minutes later Tony set a steaming bowl of soup in front of Kate and handed her a spoon.

"Thank you," Kate said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Tony said sweetly, "Be careful, it's hot."

Kate scooped a spoonful of soup up and blew on it a bit before swallowing it. Tony watched as she repeated the process until her bowl was empty. He took her dishes over to the sink and quickly washed them before placing them in their respective places. He turned around to talk to Kate and found her with her arms out in front of her on the table and her forehead resting on her arms. Tony walked over to the table and knelt down so he was eye leave with Kate.

"Time for bed again huh," Tony said softly.

"Hmm," Kate mumbled tiredly.

"Come on Kate," Tony said softly giving her a light shake, "Let's go to bed."

"Wha?" Kate mumbled looking up at Tony.

"Bed time, come on," Tony said as he gently pulled her to her feet.

Kate yawned as she walked with Tony to her room and crawled under the covers.

"I'll be right back," Tony said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"K," Kate mumbled already half asleep.

Tony went to the washroom to brush his teeth. Once he was finished he headed back to the bedroom and crawled into bed beside Kate. She was just awake enough to realize he was there and snuggle up to his side. Tony wrapped an arm around her and pulled her a little closer before letting himself dose off.

oOoOoOo

Tony woke up around 9 am to the smell of breakfast. He rolled over to wake Kate up and found her side of the bed empty. It took his brain a second to put two and two together but after a bit he realized that Kate was the one making breakfast. He rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He found Kate in front of the stove flipping an omelette. Tony walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good Morning," Tony whispered in her ear.

"Morning," Kate said as she turned to kiss his cheek.

"I see you're feeling better," Tony said sweetly.

"Yes I am," Kate said with a smile, "I made you breakfast, you hungry?"

"Yeah," Tony said kissing the top of Kate's head, "you're eating too, right?"

"Yes I am," Kate said as she reached into the cupboard for two plates, "there's enough for both of us."

She dished up one plate and handed it to Tony then dished herself up a plate. They sat down at the table together and started to eat.

"How does it taste?" Kate asked after Tony had taken a bite.

"Great," Tony said sending Kate a smile.

"Good," Kate said returning his smile.

They continued to eat in silence. When they were both done they placed their dishes in the sink and Tony wrapped his arms around her waist again as Kate started to do the dishes.

"Leave them," Tony said softly, "I'll do them later."

"Why?" Kate asked as she turned off the tap.

"Because we should go watch a movie," Tony said as he turned her towards the living room.

"Fine," Kate said as she walked with him to the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Tony asked.

"Surprise me," Kate said as she got comfortable on the couch.

Tony grabbed a random DVD off the shelf and popped it in the DVD player then walked over to the couch. As the movie started to play he sat down beside Kate and planted a kiss on her lips, they started out slowly but it soon turned into a full blown make up session.

They finally broke a couple minutes later for air and snuggled up on the couch to actually watch the movie.

oO The end Oo


End file.
